


Honour Your Habits

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Nyssa on the Waverider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: y'all know the drill, a ficlet. Nyssara + "all my choices lead me to you"
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Honour Your Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heir_to_the_commander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir_to_the_commander/gifts).



It was an early morning, even for Nyssa’s doing, as she snuck out of Sara’s arms. After she joined the legends, her body hadn’t quite figured the whole temporal zone thing out yet. According to her circadian rhythm, it was eight AM. That was her weekend wake up time. According to Gideon, it was six AM temporal time. Checking the chore chart, Nyssa learnt that Nate and Amaya had breakfast duty so she changed into her workout clothes and went to the training centre. 

Changing the background noise from the quiet hum of the timeship to a forest, Nyssa rolled out one of the yoga mats and started her routine. Of all the exercise routines that occurred in the training centre, yoga was the rarest. Nate and Ray liked weights, Amaya was currently obsessed with the climbing wall, and Zari made her exercise goals by terrorising the rest of the legends on roller skates. Mick had weights in his room, though no one was sure that it wasn’t part of his elaborate messy design. As for Sara, she had stuck to her assassin training, though opted for non-lethal weapons.

At six-thirty, Nyssa was thoroughly stretched out, and Sara appeared in the doorway with two large mugs of coffee. “Hey, babe. Want to enjoy your morning before we start training?” Her eyes slid over the elegant way Nyssa stretched her back, standing up from downward dog. 

“You speak as if I do not enjoy our training. But I would like to have breakfast with you, yes.” She walked to Sara, pressing a kiss to Sara’s forehead. “Since when have you been waking up this early?” She asked, taking one of the coffee mugs.

Rolling her eyes, Sara said, “we went to bed on time last night. You know I sleep until I’ve had enough sleep.” She took Nyssa’s hand in hers and together, they walked to the kitchen. 

“How did you decide to come to the training centre before breakfast? I have known you long enough to say that you do not even think about exercise before eating.”

With a playful nudge, Sara said, “all my choices lead me to you. That, and I very much enjoy watching you do yoga.” 

They reached the kitchen and Sara started entering her breakfast on the fabricator. 

“I am aware of that. I may no longer be an assassin but I do know when someone has sneaked near me.” Nyssa placed her coffee mug on the counter and wrapped her arms around Sara. “Good morning, my love.”

“Hmm.” Sara turned around and placed her hand on Nyssa’s hips, pulling her closer. “Good morning.” She kissed Nyssa, smiling. “Is this the day I can convince you to switch up your breakfast?” 

Nyssa smiled. “If Zari cannot convince me to try her pancakes for breakfast, you will not convince me either.”

“Ugh, you really should try some other stuff.” Sara turned and grabbed her oatmeal, before stepping aside. 

“By that wording, I can assume that you think I should stop doing yoga in the morning as well?”

“Oh, definitely not. Forever keep doing that,” Sara said, smirking.

“Then let me honour my habits, beloved.” 

“Fine. You’re too pretty to argue with anyways.” 

Nyssa grabbed her bowl of apple slices from the fabricator, and together, they sat down for breakfast.


End file.
